User blog:Awareness Bringer/Potential/What if Shichibukai
I don't know how long user blogs last on this particular wiki, but I guess I can try to make the most of it. Anyway, my topic for this basically translates to "Who could've become Shichibukai?" Let's rewind from the beginning: there was Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Jinbe, Bartholomew Kuma, Gekko Moriah, Crocodile, and Donquixote Doflamingo with Marshall D. Teach taking Crocodile's place briefly followed by the replacements of Trafalgar D. Water Law, Buggy, and Edward Weevil who all comprised the seven who bear the title and privileges of Warlord of the Sea. With the events of Dressrosa in mind, the World Government will probably have to find more replacements, assuming it lasts the current saga and onwards. However, I have been wondering for sometime of who in the Pirating World of One Piece had the potential whether it be strength, reputation, or connections to gain the title as it were. I can understand if there are those here who don't care much for what some would call Alternate Universes, but I'd really would like to hear people's opinions on what might've been, so long as they are conveyed as appropriately as possible. Allow me to say my piece first. Portgas D. Ace: He refused the offer in canon of course, but his impressive known bounty sounds fitting enough along with his connections to Gol D. Roger and the Monkey Family. I guess he could've gained protection and avoided the War of the Best all together, but probably so long as he was an actual captain. Monkey D. Luffy: I know it's not his dream, but I wouldn't fault him for taking the position sorely to confront strong opponents and then resign when it's time to make his claim to One Piece. Or to protect his crew from the World Government when things get hairy. He's got the credentials to be memorable. Basil Hawkins: For some reason, Oda said he could've been one of them, which I suppose would make sense with his bounty, and the closest reason I can think of for why he would accept it would be because it would benefit him in some way. Lola: Granted, she may not even have a bounty, but her mother's Vivre Card as well as any knowledge for how Totto Land works, would've been invaluable to the Marines. Just show her how much her Mom despises her, and perhaps she'll agree in exchange for protection for the rest of her family. She'll might have to either work in the shadows or get her appearance changed though, so the Big Mom Pirates won't go after her at least for some time. Vander Decken IX: He would've hated being semi-subordinate to the WG, but I think he could've used the resources to get Shirahoshi and maybe much more, which the Gorosei would give in exchange for making sure Poseidon is kept under wraps. Enel: His god complex would inevitably bring him to blows with Mariejois, but since Oda said his bounty would be at best fifty million less than Ace's, I don't see him surviving on the Blue Sea long without making either a deal with the WG, or with one of the Yonko, which he could take advantage of however he saw fit. Pedro: Probably not a great example, since we just learned what his crew was called, but he must've been pretty legendary, given his and Pekoms' Bounties. And if Zou ever had a similar problem to Fishman Island's, I can imagine him taking the job to protect his people and to get the needed backup when he decides to get back at the Totto Landers. Vinsmoke Judge: Granted, he most likely wouldn't want to be compared to some run of the mill Pirate now stuck to be subservient of a sorts to the World Government, especially since he's already a significant Scientist and King but I think that if either he, the Gorosei, or both were desperate in obtaining their desires for conquest/stability, they would might approach each other to make a deal. Doflamingo was able to be both a King and a Warlord for at least a decade, so I was thinking Judge might be able to survive as well. Those are my thoughts. I'd like to see what everyone else thinks as well. Category:Blog posts